


As You See It Shall It Be

by Detroitbydark



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Damn Aztecs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Harry Wants, Hevie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: He's searched so long and hard for this bit of loot. Would it finally point him in the direction of his heart's true desire?May or may not take place in the same universe as "The Girl In The Broken Castle"





	As You See It Shall It Be

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know where your heart is look where your mind goes when it wanders.
> 
> -author unknown

Two years.

Six Months.

Five Days.

That was how long it'd taken Harry to track down the artifact in front of him. The golden idol stared back with ruby eyes, seeming to dare him to take it. To touch it.

The idol itself would fetch a tidy sum on the black market and keep a pirate and his crew quite comfortable for a while. For Harry though, the market price of the trinket in front of him paled in comparison to what the legends said it could do.  _A key to your true hearts desire_. He'd heard whispers of the idle in different harbors, bars, and inns in all the seven seas he'd sailed. Sometimes the information had been legitimate (and had cost him some  _legitimate_  coin) and sometimes it had only been the whisper of pirates long since separated from the sea. Some had called it a curse. Some had called it a blessing. Some doubted it's existence. Others swore they'd known a man who knew a man who'd once touched it. But now! Now after all this time he'd actually found it!

He'd only been able to enter the cave at low tide and the entrance behind him had sealed shut as the waters crept back in with the incoming tide. The lantern in his hand was his only source of light and it threw off grotesque shadows over the walls. Other rich stuff lay about the room but he had no mind to bother it. All was silent but for his slow measured breaths. His crew had orders to wait on the ship. He'd return to them when he'd got what he wanted. His trusted first mate, Jonah, had been left in charge. If something amiss was to happen he knew to send for  _The Lost Revenge_ and Uma and GIl. 

He licked his lips nervously and thin line of sweat formed on his brow. What had the legends said?

A blood sacrifice was it?

"Damn Aztecs" he mumbled as he too his hook and drew a line across his palm, hissing as the blood began to well up. He'd never understand the Aztecs obsession with blood but if that was what it took than so be it. To see his hearts true desire was something that he'd risk (and had) about anything for. It had become his single minded obsession much like killing Pan had been for his father. He thought about the old codfish for a second but quickly shook it off. There was no time to think about what his Da had thought about his quest now.

Reaching out gingerly, he allowed his hands to hover over the idol for a moment before taking a deep breath and grabbing it.

Nothing happened.

Five seconds.

Ten seconds.

"Bloody, fucking, he-" Harry's words were cut off by the sudden jerk. The idol had started to glow and than the screaming started. It was the worst sound he'd ever heard, full of misery and despair and as his vision began to fizzle out he realized that the screaming was coming from him.

* * *

 

The march from the boat to the cottage always felt like forever. It wasn't, but it truly felt like it. To be so close to his love but not touch her was neigh unbearable. He'd only been gone three weeks but it felt like an eternity. He'd be happy when she was cleared to set sail again. Oh what adventures they'd have! He smiled to himself at the thought. Everything was so new a novel that he just couldn't seem to take in enough of it. In fact, he'd almost asked Uma and Gil  if they'd be willing to skip their vacation to take _The Auradon Star_ out and he could stay home just a little longer. In the end he hadn't as they had deserved a break just as much as he. He went out grudgingly. 

Who'd have thought, Harry Hook, former pirate turned Captain of one of the most fearsome ships in His Majesty's fleet would find himself missing dry land! It was almost unheard of! As he rounded the last corner leading up the the well accounted for cottage he glanced over his shoulder. He could see his ship down in the cove. His crew looked like little ants scurrying around at this distance. She'd do where she was for the time being. He turned back around and worried about the ship no more.

When he entered the back door he was hit immediately by the heavenly aroma of baked goods. Mrs. Potts had been busy. Breads, cookies, and tiny hand pies lay cooling over every surface in the small kitchen. The smell was divine. She wouldn't notice if he nicked just one, would she? He smiled cheekily to himself as he reached toward a chocolate studded cookie when a tiny hand came out of no where and smacked the back of his.

"Oi! those are for the village bake sale!" The tiny woman scolded as Harry rubbed the back of his hand. She was a spit of a woman but she packed a punch! As quick as she was to dole out justice she was even quicker to pull the much taller man into a hug. Harry groaned as his arms went around the wisp of a grey-haired women. He distinctly felt a few vertebrate pop as she seemed squeeze him harder.

"Mrs. Potts, it's good te see yeh too but take it easy on an old pirate."  The little housekeeper pushed Harry out at arms length looking him over.

"Yeh haven't been eating enough." She said finally before turning around and busying herself placing a tea pot, a pair of china tea cups, and a heap of the delicious fare Harry'd been trying to pilfer on a silver tray. "I suppose you'll be looking for the mistress" she said absently as she continued, "She'll be up in the bedroom. He gave her a hard time last night." She said with a wink thrown his direction, "They've been having a bit of a lazy day." She pushed the tray into Harry's hands and he dutifully held it while she placed a small bowl of sugar and a tiny pitcher of cream on it. The woman was a force of nature and he knew better than to make a move before he'd been dismissed.

After a final perusal of the tray Mrs. Potts gave a small nod before putting a hand on either of Harry's arms and turning him towards the stairs. "Ok, on yer way now."

Harry had made it up the first two steps when he heard her call out for him, "Yes, Ma'am?" he answered dutifully.

"I just wanted to say, it's good to have you home Master Harry." 

 

 

He pushed open the bedroom door slowly, not wanting to wake the inhabitants should they be napping. He stopped in the doorway, arms still full, and lent against the solid wood frame. It really was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Every damn time. Evie, his wife, was sitting back against the headboard with pillows all around her back. Her blouse was pulled down leaving one milky white breast exposed. While the sight of his (HIS!) wife's creamy expanse of skin caused a stirring in him he was more in awe of the wee bairn nuzzled up against her, suckling away greedily. The little noises he made sounded like a wee little piglet's! He laughed lightly to himself. Evie's head snapped over at the sound, having just realized he was there. Her eyes widened and than a tired smile lit up her face.

"You're home! I wasn't expecting you for another week!" A small wrinkle formed between her brows as he deposited the tray on the bedside table, "Everything's ok isn't it? Uma? Gil and the kids?" 

The former pirate laughed, "Everyone is fine, love. They send their best wishes too. The twins are terrors per the normal and Uma is fine if not heavily pregnant. The little squid is giving her a fit." He lowered himself onto the bed next to his wife. 

"You shouldn't call the baby a squid" she chastised

"Why not now, If she's calling her own whelp a 'squid' than who am I disagree." He leaned into her letting his head rest on her shoulder. His fingers ghosted over their son's head. "If it makes yeh feel any better, Gil has been on her about calling the bairn a 'squid' also." Evie giggled than, a light melodious sound he knew he'd never get enough of. 

"Gil would!"

"Aye, lass, he would and does. I promise yeh." A comfortable silence fell over them as the family of three relaxed in each others company.

"I was supposed te be out for another week." He said finally, "But I could'na stand to be away from yeh and wee James." A kiss to the forehead was the only response he received. He watched the small baby with apt attention. He was getting bigger but still so tiny. He'd been born ahead of schedule, refusing to stay inside his mother safe and snug any longer. It had stormed and raged the night he was born. Harry liked to think it was the Evil Queen raging over the fact that her daughter was well and truly taken from her grasp. She was never going to have her mother-in-law wing. If he had his way she'd never come near his child.  Even three months in she'd yet to make a visit, so maybe he'd never have to lay that law down.  "How long has he been attached te the teat this time?" Harry asked idly running his fingers gently through the child's dark locks. Evie groaned.

"FOREVER!" she sighed dramatically, "If this is any indicator of things to come than he'll eat us out of house and home by the time he's three!" Glancing over at the tray he'd brought in earlier Evie made grabby hands, "Speaking of food..." Harry chuckled to himself pushing himself up and grabbing a cookie and a hand pie. Evie happily snatched the cookie, chocolate chunk being her favorite.

"Is Mummy ready te tuck into some grub herself?"

"Mummy is," she groaned as she took a large bite, "That woman has been sent by the Gods, I swear." Harry nodded in understanding too focused on watching his sweet love lick her fingers clean to answer. Little James for his part wrapped a tiny arm around his mother's breast and continued his feast oblivious to all going on around him. 

"Mrs. Potts said the whelp gave yeh hell last night?" Evie nodded taking a moment to wiggle her body into his, nudging at him until he happily wrapped his arms around her. "It wasn't too bad." She finished with a dramatic yawn. 

"Maybe when we get him on the ship he'll sleep better. Snuggled between his Da and his Mummy, the waves rocking us all te sleep, yeh ken?" He felt her nod lazily.

He sensed her smile more than felt it. The tone of her voice gave away her wicked intentions.  "He was conceived out there may as well grow up out there too." Harry groaned dramatically, "Princess, you'll be the death of me."

James chose the time to unlatch with a loud 'pop'. He lolled back locking for all the world like a tiny drunken sailor. Without fanfare Evie handed their son off to her husband and pulled her blouse back on. "The doctors say by the time your ready to sail again we should be cleared to go." Harry only hummed a sound of that seemed to be of consent for he was to busy looking his lad over. It still amazed him how soft and fragile he was. When he was born he'd been so worried that he'd break him was almost to scared to touch him. Evie finally had to plop the baby in his arms and excuse herself for a much needed shower. Gil had shown up at the hospital a short while later. He still laughed about the fearsome Harry Hook staring down terrified at a small babe. 

"Have yeh thought about having more?" He asked without realizing he was going to ask it.

"Harry Hook!" Evie laughed tiredly, "This one is barely out of the womb!" Harry laughed lightly. Of course she hand't thought-

"Yeah, I have." she interrupted softly. "He looks so much like you..."

"He's got yer eyes, Princess." he interrupted. The child did favor him something fierce. He'd come out wailing with a shock of dark brown hair and a mouth that most said looked like Harry's. His eyes though, those were all Evie's rich chocolate brown. He wondered what other children would look like and found himself excited to find out. 

"I won't be ready for a while for another." She added finally, "But I wouldn't mind practicing. I think we'll need at least two or three more so it seems the more practice the better" She added with an evil little tilt to her smile as she looked up at him. His heart clenched in his chest. She did things to the poor organ that he'd never realized possible and would have happily have it cut from his chest if it meant she'd never experience sorrow or hurt. He'd done bad things in his life. He done bad things to protect her. He'd do them again if he had to but the Fates would have to snip his string before he'd ever do anything to hurt her. 

"Well, I don'nae ken. It'll be a hardship but I suppose I could be convinced-" he let out a little "oof" as she swatted him. She rose slowly from her spot laying in bed onto her hands and knees. Sweet James had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly as his Mother leaned across and planted a sweet kiss on his Father's lips. 

"I'm glad your home, Pirate of mine."

"I'll always come back te yeh, Princess of mine." Evie wiggled to the edge of the bed before getting up, arms stretched  toward the ceiling. 

"Watch your son while I go clean up?" She asked backing slowly toward the door.

"Yes yer Highness." She blew him a cheeky kiss before escaping into the hall and pulling the door shut behind her. Harry watched the sleeping boy. He loved the child so much he often wondered how his own Da could not have given up everything for his own. James eyes fluttered open and he blinked owlishly at his father. He looked as if he was preparing to fuss and Harry started cooing gently to him.

"There, there sweet boy. Daddy's here." James gave him a small, gummy smile in response, "That's right. Did yeh know yer dear ole Da is the most fearsome pirate that's ever lived?" James giggled as Harry's baby talk continued, "Yer Mummy is the best piece of treasure I've ever nicked and the pair of yeh is worth more than all the rich stuff in all the lands." He finished as the baby flailed a little arm about bopping him square in the nose.

* * *

 

"NO!" Harry came to with a roar. His chest hurt. More importantly his heart hurt. It was like being torn from a good dream and never being able to recapture it. He sucked in a shaky breath. The only sounds to be heard were that of his ragged breathing and the the water flowing from the caves entrance. How long had he been there? He stared dumbly at the statue still grasped in his left hand and quickly dropped it.

Evie.

So that was his hearts desire? That's where his perfect future lie?

He couldn't deny it. No one held his heart before or since like the blue haired princess had. Still did if the way his mind wandered to her meant anything. He'd left her in Auradon in search of fortune and fame (and Captain Hook's approval). She'd put on a brave face but the tears that welled up in her eyes the day he'd left had told the tale.  He suddenly understood what the old salts had meant by a blessing and a curse. His heart longed for the woman, for the life in the vision but he didn't know if that was possible after he'd done so wrong by her. Would she have him? Would she scorn him, leaving him with a memory of a beautiful life he'd never have? 

He glanced at the hook clutched in his right hand. There was only one way to find out. Unceremoniously he dropped the hook to the ground, a father's legacy that he refused to carry on. The offending instrument landed next to the golden idol still shiny with his blood. He dared not touch it again.

 

 

Jonah grasped his hand as he swung a leg gracefully over the railing, pulling him aboard. "What say you Captain? Find a treasure?"

"Yeh could say that. The payout may take a little bit though." Jonah looked at his Captain quizzically. Harry stared at the sun where it was beginning to sink into the western sea. It burned bright and orange bathing the land in fiery hues. "Best tell the crew te get some rest. We set sail at dawn."

"Where should I tell the crew were headed?"

Harry smiled a sly grin "Auradon. I have to see a Princes about a treasure."

**Author's Note:**

> So before I get chapter two of "As History Tends To Do" up I had to follow this little plot bunny down it's rabbit hole. I hope you enjoyed! Hevie fluff for all!


End file.
